Important Rules in Autobot Omega One Outpost
by AriaChronos
Summary: These are things that you should know when visiting Autobot Base. I only own my OC Aria.
1. Chapter 1

This is AriaChronos speaking, I don't think it's all good to write all sad and serious stuff. I own only my OCs, and if you still have no idea of who she is, read my other fics.

Enjoy

* * *

1. Do not let Ratchet do any of your science project

(As if I have to explain this one out)

2. With rule no.1 in mind, do not let him do any of your homework either

(He may be gruff medic and all, but he's big softie at heart)

(When it comes to mathematic, physics and those mumbo jumbo, of course)

(But don't expect the school teachers to be the same, especially if your homework is just _way too perfect_)

3. Never call Bulkhead fat

(Miko is the only one who can get away with that)

(Even Ratchet still gets the hateful glare and silent treatment)

(That big green is surely scary when it comes to his body size)

4. This one is important, NEVER EVER criticize Miss Arcee's body shape

(If you still value your life)

(Either the fat or the skinny one, don't go with any of it)

(My mentor is far scarier than anybody else when it comes to her body shape, of course)

5. Never disobey any of Sir Optimus' orders

(Because I won't let anyone get away with it)

(And as if I have to do the work, our Autobot leader can turn angry when the time comes)

(And I bet nobody want to witness it, including Megatron)

6. Never disobey any of Ratchet's words as well

(For this one, I won't let anyone because I still value my teammates' lives)

(And their body parts of course)

(Do you ever hear any of dismemberment courtesy of Ratchet?)

(Tell you what, you don't wanna to hear it or be part of it)

7. If you disagree with any of Sir Optimus' words, it's okay to tell him the truth

(He hates it if anybody hiding something from him)

8. Do not ask me to browse through Arianna's memory for some blackmail materials.

(This is especially for Miko, Jack, and Raf)

(And as if I have any)

9. Never try to mimic Sir Optimus' leader speech pattern

(Yeah I know, as majestic as it sounds, there's no way you can come up with the same thing)

(Believe me, it's way too hard)

(Not to mention, you will get all of those weird stares from everyone and everybot presents)

10. Never shout 'I needed that' to Ratchet if he accidentally knocks over your thing

(It will backfire, badly)

11. Never shout those words to anyone either

(Turns out, only Ratchet can use that phrases normally)

(And your mental health will be questioned)

12. Never record Bumblebee's beeps and broadcast it worldwide as some new kind of morse

(The culprit for this one is Miko)

(That girl still gets the death glare from Raf)

* * *

Phew, so what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like Aria isn't done yet. Here's the next

* * *

13. Do not attempt to stop Miko when she is with her guitar

(All of your protest will fall to deaf ears)

(Not to mention, Bulkhead is right beside her, as the vocalist)

(As if things aren't worse enough than hearing that green bot singing)

(Earplugs are your best option)

14. Do not attempt to prank Ratchet

(Nuff said)

(Don't you hear about the 'dismemberment'?)

(Or wrench throwing?)

15. Even if you manage to tick that medic off, do not use Sir Optimus as your shield

(Things won't go as you planned)

(Ratchet throws his wrench and accidentally hits the Prime's forehead)

(He's not pleased)

(Neither am I)

16. If you want to call me as Sir Optimus' personal guard, just go with it

(Believe it or not, I'm pretty proud of it)

17. Never try to outsmart Raf in human technology

(You will lose, do I have to say it again?)

(Even I won't try such thing)

18. This is crucial, never try to piss me off

(Do you really think I'm all good girl?)

(Think again)

(It may be true that I have limitless patience, except to Starscream maybe)

(But don't try, or you will know what it's like not to have a head)

19. Never try to prank Miss Arcee

(She will pay you back thousands times more)

(Even Sir Optimus will stay out of her rage)

20. All trainings are restricted only to training room or outside

(Once I had a spar with Bumblebee in command center)

(You can guess it, we collided and broke Ratchet's computer)

(It might be boring thing, but being hunted down by the killer medic isn't boring at all)

21. Better stay out when Ratchet is busy watching National Geographic

(He acts like a little kid when watching that documentary show)

(And like little kid, he will follow you around with all the biology stuffs on your ears)

22. Japanese horror movie is now banned from movie night

(Who knows Japan can do such good job at creating horror stuff)

(But I'm not grateful of it, neither Bumblebee or Raf or Bulkhead)

(I still can't sleep or recharge for full 3 nights)

23. GroundBridge isn't for your personal use

(Ratchet won't be pleased if you call him to pick you up from nowhere)

(You know that thing needs energon too, right?)

24. When anyone from Autobot team is sent to freezing cold place, do not call them and say 'the GroundBridge is malfunctioning'

(They will offline for sure, not from the cold but from spark attack)

25. Never try to build a duplicate of Scraplet and put it in Bulkhead's quarter

(Well, I admit it's the best idea if you want to hear his girlish scream)

(But don't, otherwise you want the green bot smashes the entire base thinking there's another infestation)

(And facing the wrath of Ratchet afterward)

* * *

I really hope I'm doing a good job. Review is all I need, please.


End file.
